Mischief and Punishment
by Muslin
Summary: Ichthys goes one prank too far, and Zyglavis's patience has finally run out. The Minister of Punishments is about to give Ichthys what's coming to him, when MC, concerned for Ichthys's welfare, barges in on the scene. Zyglavis's idea of punishment then takes a much more erotic turn... Includes shadow shows, threesome and domination (M/F/M)


**A/N:** **Just pointing out that this story does have explicit content. If takes this down, it can be found over on Archive of Our Own, story name is the same and my author name is the same as well. I also do not own Star-Crossed Myth, and I am not affiliated with Voltage Inc. I do not profit from this story. Now read and enjoy!**

A thousand years, and there was still no getting used to this. Zyglavis sighed deeply as he walked down the halls towards his room in the mansion on Earth. Every summer it seemed as if there was more and more work for him to do. The heat tended to make humans angrier, less tolerant, more irrational, and his list of punishments was growing ever longer.

He'd done this job the longest, he shouldered his responsibilities without complaints. It was his colleagues that sometimes made it so damned difficult.

Zyglavis shut the door to his room a little louder than he had intended.

Why did Leon have to be so damned infuriating… Couldn't he see that his slacking and his leniency towards Teorus's only granting the wishes of young pretty girls was making the Department of Punishments' workload worse?

They'd had another heated argument in the living room. Zyglavis hated it when Leon challenged him in front of the Punishments department. Zyglavis had a hard enough time keeping them in line as it was without Leon working his every last nerve, making him nearly lose his composure. The long-haired god looked down at his gloved hands. They were shaking ever so slightly.

Zyglavis took off his gloves with a sigh and let his hair down from its neat ponytail, running his fingers through it absent-mindedly. He meticulously unbuttoned his uniform jacket, loosened and took off his black tie and unbuttoned his white dress shirt. He knew he could just use his powers to undress instantly but he found the repetitive motions relaxing.

He normally would spend the evening going over reports and then reading a book, but he felt too wound up. Perhaps that trick he sometimes used would help. During his long time on Earth in the past, he'd had the chance to experience the pleasure that a simple warm bath could be. It always helped relax him. However, he didn't want to use the grand communal bath in the mansion, he really did not feel like seeing any of his colleagues right now. It was for this purpose that he'd reserved a section of his room to serve as an antique-style bathroom, with a copper bath and a washing basin.

As he was unbuttoning his trousers, his tension was melting already just thinking about the nice bath he was about to have.

"I really hand it to Ziggy, he tried soooo hard not to let Leon rile him up! It's so funny to see our dear Minister get his feathers ruffled," Ichthys chuckled in the living room as soon as Zyglavis walked out.

"Tch. If you try anything to rile him up any more today, there will be hell to pay," Scorpio growled threateningly at Ichthys. His words seemed to have fallen on deaf ears, however.

Ichthys was grinning to himself, already plotting. Talking about feathers, he was starting to get some ideas…

I let myself in through the mansion's front door. Today I was meant to be helping Ichthys with his punishments work, although really it was more like being an accomplice in his pranks. Most of the time it was fun, but I did dread when he aimed his efforts at Scorpio or Zyglavis, they never took it well and they were both so scary, especially Zyglavis.

With those thoughts in mind, I went to the living room but unlike usual, Ichthys wasn't there waiting for me.

"Hmm, strange," I said to myself.

I decided to go straight to Ichthys's room. I knew where it was, I'd been there once. Maybe I'd find him there.

His room was in the Punishments' corridor, two doors down from Zyglavis's, across from Dui's.

My steps echoed in the empty hallways as I made my way down there. When I got to the Punishments' corridor, something odd caught my eye. Ichthys was standing outside his room, as if waiting for something.

"Ichthys, what are you doing," I asked when I walked over to him.

He frantically shushed me, gesturing over to Zyglavis's door with a huge grin.

"Please tell me you didn't," I whispered in panic. Heavens, I didn't want to be anywhere close by if he'd set up another prank for Zyglavis…

My fears were confirmed when Ichthys nodded at me in confirmation, still grinning from ear to ear, trying to hold his laughter in. He tugged on my hand, running out of the corridor with me at a mad pace.

At that moment, a loud bang from behind Zyglavis's door made me nearly jump out of my skin. Oh please no…

Zyglavis sighed, feeling refreshed as he snapped his fingers, making towels appear. He patted himself dry with one, wrapping it around his waist afterwards, and dried his hair with the other. He didn't bother to put it back up, letting it hang loose around his shoulders. Just this once, he thought he could leave the reports for tomorrow and just relax in bed with the new book he'd started reading.

As he made his way to his bed, he noticed something odd.

One of his pillows seemed somehow askew. He never left them like this, they were both always perfectly aligned with the corners of the bed frame…

Curiously, Zyglavis reached over to fix the crookedly-placed pillow. His fingers grasped the edge and—

**BANG!**

His eyes wide as saucers, Zyglavis pulled his hand away as if stung. His pillow exploded with a deafening noise and white and black feathers burst out of it, covering his entire bed.

I had never been more panicked since I met the gods.

Ichthys was laughing out loud next to me as we ran towards the living room, while I frantically tried to think of some kind of explanation that would convince Zyglavis that I had nothing to do with this prank, even though I was standing right next to Ichthys, looking like we'd both set it up.

We ran into the living room, finding Dui, Teorus, Scorpio and Leon there. Before anyone said a thing or asked Ichthys and me why we were running like mad, everyone froze.

Zyglavis had stomped in. I swallowed thickly. Even Ichthys's grin was nowhere to be seen. Despite myself, I turned to face Zyglavis.

For a second, I was shocked, I had never seen him out of his uniform. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist, his toned body on display and his hair was wet, out of its usual neat ponytail and hanging loose. He looked so different like that, he was… really really sexy.

However, when I noticed the expression on his face, the blood drained out of mine. I had never seen a scarier look on his stern face. His silver eyes were narrowed, his lips a tight line, jaw clenched, brows knitted together in a stormy scowl.

Even Ichthys went white when he saw his boss's face.

Zyglavis marched straight over to us, and grabbed Ichthys by the collar of his open shirt. The Minister was a good three or four inches taller than the mischievous god, and he looked even more intimidating with his face fixed into an expression which just screamed "you're dead".

"What's the matter, Minister Ponytail? Just going to gawk scarily at your problem child again," Leon taunted. Seriously, Leon, _now?_

At his words, Zyglavis's menacing glare turned sinister for a second before a maniacal grin spread across his face. It even made Leon's cocky smirk die on his lips.

Zyglavis hauled Ichthys by the collar and pushed him into the door he'd just come out of. Ichthys didn't even try to run, knowing that this time he'd gone too far.

"I-I'm sorry, Zig… You know I was just joking-," Ichthys stammered.

"Zip it," Zyglavis said gruffly, his voice almost a growl.

The Minister of Punishments didn't say a word after that, just shot me an ice-cold glare and got back into his room with Ichthys, shutting the door loudly.

I stood frozen for a couple of moments along with the other gods in the living room. Dui and Scorpio shared a worried glance. Evidently, that was my cue to leave. Ichthys was clearly not going to be able to work with me tonight. I started shuffling my feet towards the foyer, intending to go back to my apartment for the night.

Ichthys stood in the middle of Zyglavis's room, not saying a word and not moving a muscle. The prankster god gulped as his boss shut the door, turning to look at him.

Two pairs of beautiful silver eyes met, one filled with fear, the other with anger.

"You've used up all of my patience. This was one prank too far," Zyglavis said, his voice scarily quiet and calm. "This time I have no choice but to punish you, because I don't think you'll learn otherwise."

Zyglavis's scowl deepened.

"You're not sorry and we both know that. Your actions make it obvious that you have too little respect for your post in this Department, and for mine as your superior. So… I'm going to force that respect into you."

With that, Zyglavis snapped his fingers, and Ichtys's body froze in place. The god of Pisces frantically tried to move, but Zyglavis's powers made sure he couldn't move an inch.

The Minister's shadow then separated from him and slid along the floor to join with Ichtys's. It then continued upwards, winding itself like a snake around Ichthys's body, and it pulled him in the direction of Zyglavis's desk.

Ichthys was forced to sit down in the chair, and the shadow separated into four dark tendrils. They wound themselves around Ichthys's limbs, pinning his legs to the chair legs and restraining his arms behind the back of the chair.

The god of Pisces strained in discomfort.

"Ziggy, that hurts, what are you doing?!"

The Minister walked over in front of his unfortunate subordinate, crossing his arms in front of his bare chest.

"Since you have so much time to spend on pranks and not on your duties, I'm ensuring you get a chance to catch up on your work." He pointed to the stack of reports sitting on the desk. "You're going to go through all of those. Most of them are yours anyway, either half-done or done to an embarrassingly poor standard. You're going to fix each and every one, and you are not leaving until they're finished. You will be strapped to that chair all night if need be."

"Please Zyglavis, I was only messing around! I can make it up to you, I promise," Ichthys blabbed, but secretly, he was trying to get a loose enough grip on his hands to snap his fingers and teleport himself out of the room. Unfortunately, Zyglavis had eyes like a hawk, and noticed immediately.

The shadow tightened itself around Ichtys's hands.

"Owww! Zyglavis, stop that! It hurts," Ichthys whined loudly.

"I'm sorry but I can't have you doing that," Zyglavis said. "I'm afraid I'll have to have you write those reports with the pen in your mouth."

With that, he picked up the pen lying on his desk and pushed it into Ichthys's mouth.

My fingers lingered on the front door of the mansion. I knew I should go home, and I knew Ichthys had it coming, but I was still worried. I had never seen Zyglavis look so angry, I was concerned about what he might do to Ichthys… There had to be a way to talk him out of whatever punishment he had planned for him.

I let go of the door and made my way back to the Punishments corridor. I nervously approached Zyglavis's door. I pressed my ear to it, trying to listen for anything that might tell me what was happening.

"Ziggy, that hurts, what are you doing?!"

I heard Ichthys's pained voice from behind the door. What?! What was Zyglavis doing to him?! This couldn't be right, Zyglavis was strict but he wouldn't hurt anyone like that, would he?

I tried to listen harder.

"Owww! Zyglavis, stop that! It hurts!"

Ichthys sounded even more in pain.

What could I do?! I couldn't just let things be, I had to do something.

I tried the door, it was unlocked. I swung it open, running into Zyglavis's room.

"Zyglavis, please stop hurting Ichthys! It wasn't his fault, I made up that prank, please punish me instead if you must!"

I was lying, but I was so worried about Ichthys that I didn't even stop to assess the situation.

Seeing what was in front of me, I was confused, needless to say.

Zyglavis's bed was covered in feathers, and an empty torn pillowcase was crumpled on it. Then there was Ichthys, sat at Zyglavis's desk, his legs and arms shadow-bound to a chair, with a pen in his mouth, and Zyglavis, still naked except for his towel, standing between Ichtys's legs.

What in the world were they doing? I was trying to figure it out, but for some reason, it looked kind of sexual to me. I couldn't believe my perverted brain in that moment, it must have been due to how anxious I was. But Ichthys's adorable scared face, his lips around that pen, and Zyglavis stood between his legs, all naked and sexy with his hair loose like that….

What in the freaking hell am I thinking?! There's no way that these two would…

"Goddess. So you were behind this? I really ought to punish you in the end, it seems. Unfortunately, that doesn't excuse Ichthys, because he's had his own punishment coming for a long time," Zyglavis said sternly.

"Please Zyglavis, don't punish her! She didn't have anything to do with this, it was me!"

Ichthys was pleading, having spit the pen out.

Zyglavis snapped his fingers, and my body froze, making me unable to move. He grabbed Ichthys by the collar again.

"Both of you defending the other? If neither of you confesses, I'm afraid I'll have to punish both of you."

I didn't hear much of those words, however. I must have been insanely nervous, or my brain must have been playing horrible tricks on me, because looking at the two gods, I could swear Ichthys's face held a trace of excitement. He was utterly at Zyglavis's mercy, being manhandled by him, looking so vulnerable… The scene was doing strange things to me and my thoughts were heading somewhere very inappropriate. My face was extremely hot all of a sudden and I was certain it was beet-red.

 _Very_ unfortunately for me, both of the gods noticed. Ichthys, with his dirty mind, seemed to grasp what the predicament was, and became red in the face himself, realising how he looked in his position under Zyglavis.

A heavy, uncomfortable silence permeated the room, and I could see the gears spinning in the Minister's head. It finally clicked.

"…You two are extremely inappropriate. I really expected more from you. At a time like this, no less."

Zyglavis sighed after that. He snapped his fingers and the feathers disappeared. He ran his hand through his dark hair and sat on his bed heavily. He snapped his fingers, and the shadow of his bed detached from it, gliding across the floor to wrap itself around me. I felt a cool sensation where it touched me, odd and unnerving.

It made my frozen body walk over to Ichthys and stand in front of him.

"I have no patience to deal with either of you tonight. You may not have noticed, but the last couple of weeks have been the worst work we've done in a long time in this Department, and it's only getting worse," Zyglavis said tiredly, allowing himself to be uncharacteristically vulnerable.

"I don't want to have to deal with lengthy punishments. The depravity I'm seeing in both of you ought to provide for a good enough punishment. Where you both are standing right now, I want you to explain, in words, exactly what it was that you were blushing over."

Ichthys and I looked at each other, our faces crimson. We immediately looked way. Neither of us said a word.

"If you won't do it voluntarily, then I'll get the truth out of you another way," Zyglavis said, a hint of a smile creeping up on his face. "Why don't we have your shadows act out your inner thoughts, hmm?"

Could he really do that? I knew Zyglavis could manipulate any shadow, but could he make them act out the hidden thoughts of their owners? I wasn't even sure what exactly I was thinking, what would my shadow do?

I didn't have to wait anxiously for too long, however, because with a snap of Zyglavis's fingers, my shadow and Ichthys's separated from our bodies, and quickly moved across the carpet, climbing onto the white wall next to Zyglavis's bed.

I didn't want to watch, but I did anyway.

Our two shadows, dark silhouettes of us that moved on their own, stood in front of each other, and I could see their awkwardness in their poses.

They stepped closer to each other, Ichthys's head bending down to touch his shadow's forehead to that of mine.

They looked like lovers… I almost couldn't watch.

Ichthys's shadow brought its hands to the face of mine, and drew it in, joining their lips in a gentle kiss. What my own shadow did next horrified me. I knew I thought Ichthys was cute, but…

My shadow buried its hands in Ichthys's shadow's hair, pulling its head back and attacking its throat with feverish kisses. I could feel my body start to shake in embarrassment when I saw my shadow start unbuttoning Ichthys's shadow's shirt.

For what it was worth, it was Ichthys's turn to be shocked and turn even redder.

His shadow made a finger-snapping motion, and its shirt disappeared. His shadow caught mine in a hungry kiss, then knelt in front of it. Shadow Ichthys moved my shadow and to everyone's shock, made it sit on Zyglavis's bed. My shadow didn't seem to mind at all, and Ichthys's shadow pushed my summer dress up my shadow's legs.

My eyes went wide when I saw Ichthys's shadow make a motion that clearly looked like it was taking off my shadow's underwear, then it spread its legs…

The real Ichthys in front of me was tomato red, and he couldn't look any more. His beautiful face turned to the side, his eyes shut in embarrassment.

"Zyglavis, please… Stop it," Ichthys said, his voice trembling.

Zyglavis's eyes were glued to our two shadows. He was watching them intently, not reacting to Ichthys's words.

Ichthys's shadow ran its hands along the body of mine, placing one more kiss to its lips before lowering its head down between my shadow's legs. My shadow's body seemed to jump, and its back arched, its head falling back.

I couldn't look anymore either, and my eyes fell upon the real Ichthys in front of me. Sweat had started to bead along his neck, and his eyes were still tightly closed. Unable to stop myself, my eyes slid down his body. I'd fantasised about it at least a dozen times, and I sucked in a sharp breath when I saw the noticeable bulge that had appeared at the front of his trousers.

"Are you satisfied now?"

My voice trembled too, but I was angry, indignation seeping into my words.

Zyglavis still said nothing, not even looking at us.

Then, the shadow holding Ichthys bound to the chair uncoiled itself from his body and reformed itself on the floor, assuming the shape of its long-haired owner. It moved across the floor, and it joined mine and Ichthys's shadows on Zyglavis's bed.

It sat beside mine, and cupped its face, bringing it close and kissing it. Then it gripped the back of Ichthys's shadow's head by its hair and brought it up from its place between my shadow's thighs. Zyglavis's shadow kissed Ichthys's, and I could see it biting Ichthys's lip when they separated. Ichthys's shadow reached tentatively over, and ran its head through Zyglavis's shadow's loose hair, then slid down to its neck, kissing gently and making the shadow tip its head back.

The real Zyglavis watched on, head in his hand. Not doing anything to stop the shadows, he finally turned to look at Ichthys and me.

"I wanted to see what they would do. I've seen enough," he said quietly, his voice betraying nothing. He then rose from his bed, a commanding aura surrounding him, rivalling that of Leon, even as he was still only in his towel.

He walked over to us. Ichthys, no longer bound, rose from the chair, his posture stiff, gaze fixed on the floor in humiliation at the actions of his subconscious being broadcast trough his own shadow.

Zyglavis stopped in front of me. His face looked ethereal, he wasn't scowling anymore. His grey eyes, as beautiful as Ichthys's but in a different way, were soft as they peered into mine. He reached out and caressed my cheek.

I trembled at the touch of his fingers. I knew Ichthys had got flustered from the erotic show our shadows had given, but it had affected me too. Despite myself, the thought of having both of them was having an effect on my body, making my temperature rise.

Zyglavis hadn't released me out of the shadow binding me yet, and he stood behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders. I swallowed thickly, wondering what he was planning to do with me. I stiffened when I felt his breath ghosting over my neck. I felt his lips at my jaw then, and I couldn't help gasping at the sensation.

His lips electrified me, and even though I hadn't thought of him that way consciously, my shadow self seemed to welcome him with open arms over on the bed, making me realise that my desire for him had been there all along.

Ichthys's chest rose and fell quickly as he watched on, unable to move even though he was now free.

Zyglavis raised his head from me then and spoke.

"Ichthys, you're a young god. From what I knew of you, you didn't swing both ways, but from what I've seen tonight, that may be up for debate. I'll give you a choice. Stay here with me and the goddess, explore that side of you, and finish the reports tomorrow. Or, skip the reports, but if you choose that then get out of my room and expect a worse punishment than that later."

The Minister then turned to me, taking my face in his hands and lowering his lips to mine.

"Mmf-!"

My surprise melted quickly, I couldn't resist Zyglavis's kiss. He was so… He kissed as if he had had centuries to practice it, which in the back of my mind I knew was probably true. He knew just how to move, how to trace his tongue along my lips to make desire flare hot inside me, how to glide his tongue along mine to make me let out a wanton little noise. His damp hair tickled my neck lightly.

He finally let me go, looking at me with lust written all across his face, letting it show freely. He snapped his fingers, and the shadow wound around me finally released me.

"I've run out of self-restraint. Judging from the honest little display your shadow gave, I'm going to assume that you're not opposed to spending the night with myself and Ichthys," he said, his voice breathy and strained.

He ran his fingers along my lips, making pinpricks of sensation jump across them, sparking through my body as I nodded.

It seemed that was Ichthys's breaking point.

He grabbed me out of Zyglavis's arms and crushed his lips to mine, cupping my face in his warm hands. His kiss was wild, passionate, pleading. He pulled my body close to his, seemingly unable to get close enough. What Ichthys didn't have in maddening, practiced skill, he made up for in raw passion that left me breathless.

My mind barely registered the sound of Zyglavis snapping his fingers and door locking.

The god of Libra came up behind me, caressing my shoulders and sliding his fingers down my arms. He found the zipper at the back of my summer dress and slowly pulled it down, making me feel the tiny vibrations of it unzipping.

Ichthys's lips were still glued to mine and his impatient hands slid underneath the straps of the dress, peeling it off me until it dropped to the floor. I was left in my bra and panties, and I tried hard not to hide myself when Ichthys finally released me. I could his eyes and Zyglavis's on my body.

"Beautiful, isn't she, Ichthys," Zyglavis said smoothly in his low voice. Ichthys just nodded.

The younger god knelt in front of me and his warm hands caressed my body as he kissed along my abdomen, making his way to my chest. Zyglavis wasted no time in unclasping my bra and effortlessly ridding me of it, kissing my neck all the while.

Ichthys filled his hands with my breasts and his tongue licked between them playfully. Tense as he had been, he seemed to be relaxing in his boss's presence now that he had something more pleasant to occupy himself with. His hands quickly hooked into my underwear and pulled it down roughly, leaving me naked before the two gods.

"Ah..! Ichthys…"

Lust was starting to cloud my brain as Ichthys's hands moved up the backs of my thighs, cupping my ass greedily. Zyglavis's lips were at my ear, nipping my earlobe gently. His large hand slid down my back, joining Ichthys's at my bottom and then going lower. I felt it move between my legs and caress me experimentally. I shuddered and my hand shot up behind me, burying itself in Zyglavis's hair. I heard him stiffen and moan lightly in my ear. Oh my heavens, that sound…

Not to be outdone, Ichthys got up and started backing me and Zyglavis towards the bed. The Minister sat first and I sat between his legs with my back to him. Ichthys knelt in front of me again, spreading my legs to position his body between them.

The mischievous god bent down to suck one of my nipples into his mouth as his boss cupped my other breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers and tugging lightly. Heat spread through my body, little waves of sensation starting to course through me and throb in my core.

Ichthys's hand cupped between my legs and his fingers tentatively explored me. I felt that I was already slick from top to bottom.

Ichthys looked into my eyes, his face settling into an insanely erotic, wanton expression.

"You're so wet already. Do you want me to do to you what my shadow did," he asked teasingly, his finger probing my entrance.

"Uhhnn… Ichthys…"

I could barely form words, I wanted him to touch me so badly.

His finger slid inside me and my walls gripped it hungrily.

"Ahhh…"

I couldn't stop my moan. I only hoped nobody would hear us…

"Answer," Zyglavis whispered, his teeth clamping down on the flesh between my neck and shoulder.

"Mmnn..! Y-Yes, please… Do it," I managed to get out.

"You heard her, Ichthys. Do as you're told," Zyglavis ordered in a steely tone that had both me and Ichthys shivering.

The god of Pisces wasted no time flinging his uniform jacket across the room and chucking his black boots along with it, after which he knelt by the bed between my legs and laved me with his hot tongue.

My body undulated under the sudden touch and Zyglavis tilted my head to the side to capture my lips in a greedy kiss, swallowing my moan. His tongue slipped between my lips and it was all I could to suck in breaths between his kisses as Ichthys lapped at my wet center.

"Mmm… Ziggy, you gotta taste her," he murmured against my pussy.

"Call me that again and you will not be getting any more," the Minister threatened. "And don't speak. You have a goddess to please."

"Yes," Ichthys murmured, lapping at my clit in slow, long strokes.

"Yes what," Zyglavis baited.

"…Yes… Sir…," Ichthys hesitated.

"Look at me when you say that."

Ichthys looked up at me and Zyglavis from his place between my legs. His lips glistened with my juices and his face was a pretty picture of innocence, lust and hesitation.

"Yes, Sir," he said, his voice stronger but still trembling with excitement.

Zyglavis hummed in approval, then reached from behind me and pushed Ichthys back down. The younger god resumed his oral ministrations, flicking his tongue against my hardened nub then sucking on it gently, gradually increasing the pressure until I moaned my pleasure for the both of them.

I was aching for something a little bit more and I writhed in Zyglavis's arms, thrusting my hips up against Ichthys's mouth. Ichthys got the hint and promptly penetrated my dripping pussy with his tongue, trying to get as far in as he could.

"Nnngh… Ah! Ichthys!"

Watching us from above, Zyglavis was getting aroused. He released me for a moment to remove his towel and when I leaned back against him, a large, hard erection rubbed up against me.

Ichthys thrust his tongue in and out of me as if his life depended on it, unable to stop himself from grunting occasionally. His hands gripped my thighs tightly, digging into my skin, and he took my clit into his mouth again. He sucked on it hard, then applied firm pressure with his tongue, alternating between the two. I was getting so close, my breaths came in shallower and more erratic.

"I think the goddess is pleased with you, Ichthys. Shall we give him a little reward, hmm?"

Zyglavis's low, heated tone at my ear made my skin erupt in goosebumps and I completely forgot my frustration at having had his attention taken away.

"Undress him. Now," Zyglavis ordered me, pushing me off his lap.

Ichthys stood up, cleaning the edge of his mouth off with his finger. Before I could do as I had been told, he grabbed my body and pulled it flush with his, capturing my lips in a hot kiss. I could definitely taste myself on him, and it only made me more aroused. I could feel strings of pleasure coil within me as Ichthys's tongue swirled around mine and he took my bottom lip between his teeth to bite down gently. Our breaths mingled together as the young god practically devoured me. I could feel his hardness straining against his pants and I remembered Zyglavis's order. With shaky fingers I started unbuttoning Ichthys's shirt, sighing impatiently as I fumbled with the last button, and I ripped it off his shoulders. I made quick work of his belt and the bottom part of his uniform, vaguely wondering if all gods went commando when his thick erection sprang free as soon as I shoved it down.

Impatient, Ichthys pushed me down to sit on the bed, my face now level with his hard member. I felt Zyglavis pull on my hips, and I got up onto all fours on the bed. The Minister's fingers began toying with my clit, but I couldn't let that distract me.

I tentatively wrapped my hand around Ichthys's cock, stroking gently. He hissed. Encouraged, I gripped him more firmly as I stroked him, reaching out with my tongue to wet him. His hand came up to caress my cheek. The sweet gesture made me want to really please him, and I took his member into my mouth, swirling my tongue around him to get him nice and wet as I sucked gently.

"Ohhhh heavens…Ahhh…," Ichthys's shaky voice was music to my ears, and I started to suck him eagerly as I stroked him with one hand, using the other to keep myself upright. I hollowed my cheeks, sucking hard as I cupped and massaged his balls.

"Mmmm…. Ohh… _Oh my sweet heavens…_ "

Curses, praises and moans tumbled out of Ichthys's lips, the mischievous god seemingly having given up any semblance of control.

Just then, Zyglavis's slow fingers on my clit entered me.

"Mmm..!"

I hummed around Ichthys's cock, causing the young god to buck his hips further into my mouth. He shoved almost his entire cock into me, the tip touching the back of my throat. I steadied myself, trying my best not to choke on him.

Zyglavis seemed to have a heaven-given talent with his fingers, quickly finding just the spot that made my legs turn to jelly and not letting up. I felt him shift on the bed, and I moaned loudly when his tongue descended on my clit. I was close again, but Zyglavis seemed intent on keeping me just on the edge.

"Oh… Mmmm… _F-Fuck…_ I'm—I'm not gonna last…", Ichthys struggled to warn me as his hips started an erratic rhythm. I wanted him to give me all he had, I was ready, so I focused my efforts on him, stroking and sucking him in tandem, taking his cock in as deep as I could.

"Cum, Ichthys. Fill her mouth," Zyglavis ordered behind me.

That seemed to be the final push for Ichthys. His body tensed all over, and he thrust forward one last time.

"Oh my fucking heavens… Uuunhhh… Ah, ah! I'm cumming…!"

His cock began to pulse, and with each spasm a hot spurt of his seed filled my mouth. He tasted good, really good. Like something vaguely sweet and un-Earthly, delicious all the while. I gulped everything down, not wanting to waste a drop.

Zyglavis then pulled me roughly to him, turning me to face him and kissing me hungrily. I could tell he was after Ichthys's essence, tasting for it in my mouth with his tongue. He moaned against my lips, his patience wearing thin.

Ichthys flopped down on the bed heavily, breathing harshly as he recovered. He got rid of the pants that were still around his legs.

"Now, I'm going to _fuck_ you," Zyglavis said to me, steel grey eyes burning into mine, "and Ichthys, you're going to watch."

Ichthys managed to blush, but didn't protest. As for me, my inner thighs were getting damp from the juices that had run down from my heated core.

Zyglavis pushed me onto all fours again, spreading my legs and entering me with his fingers briefly. He pulled them out glistening and licked one clean.

"You were right, Ichthys," he said to his naked, panting subordinate then promptly shoved his other finger that was still covered in my juices into Ichthys's mouth. The young god was the poster face for corrupted innocence as he hungrily sucked it clean.

Zyglavis then took his cock in hand, and rubbed himself against my entrance. I arched my back, trying to back my hips onto him, but he held me there, teasing my drenched opening with the head of his cock.

"Disobedience will be punished. You get my cock when _I say_ that you get it," he said, and I didn't have to turn to look at him to know that a sinister grin was stretching his lips.

"Please Zyglavis… I need…"

"You need what? Do you need me to fuck you, hmm," he asked, punctuating the question with a wet tap of his member against my slicked folds. He leaned over me, his lips at my ear, his loose hair caressing my naked skin. "You've got such a pretty pussy. Do you need me to fill it up with my cum? Stretch it with my cock until you scream?"

"Yes… Oh god yes, please!"

I begged, feeling so aroused that tears were welling up at the corners of my eyes and spilling out on my cheeks.

**SLAP!**

Zyglavis's large hand came down with a clap on my rear, then again. And again.

"Say it," he said, spanking me hard again.

"Please… Oh god… Please, Zyglavis, fuck me," I cried.

Without another word, Zyglavis grabbed my hips and thrust into me. I was ready and my pussy welcomed him, clamping down on his hard manhood as he hilted in me. He thrust so far that I felt the tip of him bump my cervix lightly. I screamed in pleasure, my back forming a deep arch.

With a wet sound he withdrew and pushed back in, starting a pace of slow, deep strokes, making me feel every inch of him churn inside of me. I looked back at him over my shoulder. He was breathtakingly beautiful. His face was so erotic, icy grey eyes half lidded, moving back and forth between my face and the place our bodies were joined. His lips were parted, heavy breaths and grunts leaving them every time he pulled out and slammed back into me.

I cast a fleeting glance over at Ichthys. His face was flushed and he was heavily aroused. His cock had hardened again and he was stroking himself as he watched his Minister thrust in and out of me. Zyglavis didn't give me any more time to look, however, as in the next moment I felt his hand wind around my hair and pull back hard, arching my back even further. He used it as leverage to pull me back onto his cock, and I could only cry out in pleasure and he punished me with his cock.

He picked up the pace, thrusting faster but no less deeply into me, the wet sound of my juices and skin slapping against skin filling the room along with my cries and his grunts. My walls clenched around his dick and I could feel him growing harder. It was torture. It was heaven.

His hand came down hard on my ass again, no doubt leaving a red print, and I moaned at the stinging sensation. I was being punished by the Minister of Punishments, and I revelled in the feeling of being at his mercy. I never thought I'd enjoy something like this, being punished or degraded, let alone having sex with two gods.

All thought left me when Zyglavis reached down and started slapping my clit quickly with his fingers. The novelty of the sensation coupled with how good it felt made me nearly lose it right there.

"Aahhh! Fuck! Zyglavis, I can't…. You're gonna make me..."

"Cum for me. Come on. Let me feel it," Zyglavis breathed, his voice a harsh whisper as his thrusts became less measured and even faster than before.

I wailed my pleasure to the two gods as I let my orgasm wash over me, hitting me wave after wave. My walls clenched and fluttered around Zyglavis's cock. He had grown impossibly hard inside me, and as he thrust once, twice more, he began to twitch. My cries of pleasure were joined by his deep, masculine ones as he came with me, filling me with his warmth in hard, jerky thrusts. He bent over me, seeking my lips with his, and we moaned the last of our orgasms into each other's mouths.

We lay down next to Ichthys, catching our breaths. When I opened my eyes and looked at him, I saw the face of lust staring back at me.

He was biting his lips, still stroking himself, and he looked close. He practically pounced on me, spreading my legs and burying himself inside me to the hilt.

"Unnnh…. Fuuuck, you're so tiiiight," he cursed, rolling his hips. "It feels so good…" He didn't seem to care that Zyglavis's essence was spilling out of me, dripping down his cock. In the back of my mind, that twisted fact made arousal fare hot inside of me again.

My walls felt sensitised from my orgasm and I could feel every inch and ridge on Ichthys's cock forcing its way inside me, fighting against the pressure and stretching me. The young god was moaning loudly, obscenities often mingling. It was turning me on so much to hear sweet, normally child-like Ichthys give in to his desires and be so unrestrained.

He was pounding into me, his hands finding my breasts and squeezing them, toying with my nipples. I looked briefly over at Zyglavis, but he was no longer there. He'd got behind Ichthys instead, and the young god soon stiffened, stilling inside me.

His cherubic face became hesitant, innocence returning to his features.

"Ah!... Zyg… Zyglavis, I'm not… Ready yet…"

"Relax," the god of Libra, murmured, his hair spilling over Ichthys's shoulder as he came up behind him to kiss his neck. "I'll take it slow. Try and relax, or this will hurt."

Ichthys nodded shyly, his face turning a shade of dark pink, and he started to thrust into me slowly. I couldn't see what Zyglavis was doing, so I twisted my body a bit to the side. I could now see the Minister working his fingers low behind Ichthys's back. The thought of Zyglavis pleasuring Ichthys like this returned to me and made the pleasure coil tighter in my core.

The prankster god leaned over me, busying his lips with my nipples as he made it easier for Zyglavis to do whatever he was doing. A few moments later, Ichthys cried out softly, in a different tone, and buried his face in my neck.

"Mmm, that's two. You're doing well, try and relax," Zyglavis's deep voice rumbled. When Ichthys stilled, I could feel small motions rock his body as the Minister pumped two fingers inside him.

When the younger god got used to the sensation, he tentatively resumed his thrusts. I could feel myself getting even more drenched as I watched and experienced this with Ichthys. His eyes were gently shut, but then shot open as his lips parted in a silent scream and he bucked his hips back onto Zyglavis's fingers. He then thrust hard into me, making both of us cry out.

"That would be the male equivalent of a woman's inner sweet spot," Zyglavis saw fit to explain to his subordinate. "Does it feel good?"

"Y-Yes…," Ichthys breathed.

"Do you want more?"

Embarrassed to beg, Ichthys said nothing but bucked his hips back. Zyglavis took pity on him and continued pleasuring him, making him pick up his thrusts inside me. The slow torture of Ichthys's thrusts was maddening, and I was grinding myself against his cock as best as I could from under him.

"It will feel even better with my cock inside you," I heard Zyglavis say. "Do you want it?"

"…"

Ichthys couldn't bring himself to answer, but pleasure was etched into every feature of his beautiful face.

"Answer," Zyglavis's deep voice ordered.

"…Y-Yes…," Ichthys whispered.

"Look me in the eyes and say that," the Minister commanded.

The young god brought himself to turn and look at his superior.

"I… I want your…your cock in me…," he whispered shyly.

"Good," Zyglavis growled and grabbed Ichthys by his hair, pulling his face to the side and crashing their lips together. Their kiss soon turned passionate, with Zyglavis taking charge and slipping his tongue into Ichthys's mouth.

Never releasing his lips, Zyglavis guided himself to Ichthys's opening and very slowly penetrated him. He swallowed the younger god's moans and when Ichthys's body started to tremble, his eyes shut tightly, Zyglavis suckled on his tongue lightly, as if soothing him.

"Almost… Does it hurt," the elder god asked softly, surprising me with his genuine concern for the other god in his arms.

"N-no… It feels… It feels tense, and full…," Ichthys managed to answer.

Zyglavis guided him to thrust into me, thrusting into him in turn as we all moaned at being finally joined together.

"Oh heavens… You both feel sooo gooood…" Ichthys sighed, sandwiched between us, his cock still buried in me while he was being penetrated by Zyglavis from behind.

"It'll feel even better very soon. Come on, find your pace," Zyglavis instructed.

Ichthys slowly explored the new position, thrusting into me and then back onto Zyglavis. I wasn't going to last long, watching this along with the sensations of Ichthys's thick, hard manhood in my sensitised pussy was almost too much, but I held on for his sake.

When Ichthys settled into a slow pace, Zyglavis matched it, thrusting into him every time Ichthys drew back from me.

"Mmm… You were right, you both feel amazing," the Minister sighed, reaching over Ichthys to massage my clit. I moaned, meeting Ichthys thrust for thrust.

The god of Pisces pulled me close to his face, kissing me softly and looking into my eyes.

"Cum on me, it's okay. Don't hold back," he said.

I took in the moment: Ichthys's flushed cheeks, his gentle gaze, behind him Zyglavis's taught body and elegant features twisted into pleasure as he was pushing into him, the two pairs of beautiful grey eyes as they both looked at me then…

I couldn't take it anymore. With a scream, my body convulsed, my orgasm hitting me so hard it left me struggling to breathe. I only saw stars behind my lids, only felt wave after wave of excruciating pleasure.

When I came to, Ichthys was moaning loudly, pounding inside me. Zyglavis rammed hard into him, and the younger god nearly screamed.

"Ohhhh fuck… You felt so good around me, I couldn't…," Ichthys tried to tell me. "Oh Zyg… Right there, I'm so…"

With the last of my strength, I raised my hips, impaling myself onto Ichthys's cock as Zyglavis gave two last hard thrusts.

"Fuck… I'm going to cum inside you," the Minister grunted, and Ichthys twitched inside me. The two gods' faces were unbelievably erotic as they both started cumming.

Ichthys's voice was gone, his lips opened in a silent scream, then he moaned at the top of his lungs as he filled me with his hot seed. Zyglavis bit down on the young god's neck as he growled, his own release coursing through his body, and he filled Ichthys with his essence.

All three of us then finally rolled onto our sides together, exhausted but utterly satisfied.

I couldn't resist placing small kisses on Ichthys's cheeks and lips as he caught his breath, lying between me and Zyglavis.

"If you were thinking I'd stop my pranks after this "punishment", expect me to come up with twice as many," Ichthys said to his Minister mischievously, his voice tired but still carrying his usual bright, playful tone. Zyglavis sighed in mock frustration.

"Get out. Now."

Ichthys and I knew he wasn't being serious, and we chuckled.

I was thinking about something witty to say, but the next thing I knew, it was morning.


End file.
